


Take You Down

by straykittles



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Cocky Han Jisung, Corruption, Dry Humping, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Jisung Learning About His Kinks, Kinks, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Out, Power Bottom Yoon Jeonghan, Praise Kink, Shame kink, Teasing, Virginity, Yoon Jeonghan - Freeform, han jisung - Freeform, handjobs, sub top han jisung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straykittles/pseuds/straykittles
Summary: Jeonghan has wanted Jisung for a while now, despite the other being annoyingly cocky and loud. And finding out that Jisung's a virgin made him want him more.When he got the chance to give Jisung an offer (along with a blowjob), he took it. And Jisung wasted no time in accepting it.
Relationships: Yoon Jeonghan/Han Jisung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Take You Down

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is for Bloom, Lou and J <3
> 
> I hope you'll like it!

It's been a month since Jeonghan had laid eyes on cocky Jisung. He's expressed it to his friends how attracted he was to the younger. "You will never get in his pants." Joshua says, typing on his laptop and Jeonghan looks at him. "What do you mean?" He asked and Joshua stopped typing to look at him. He sighs, nodding at Jisung's direction at the other side of the room. Jeonghan looks at Jisung too.

"He may be cocky and a tease, but he's a virgin."

Jeonghan raised an eyebrow at him. "How do you know that?" He asked again and Joshua pointed at Chan who was beside Jisung. "We're close." He answered and Jeonghan nodded, glancing at Jisung who was laughing at what Chan had said. “And the entire school knows.” Joshua states, sighing. “But that doesn’t stop him from flirting with others and them flirting back.” He adds with a shrug. “A virgin.” Jeonghan says before smiles, putting his chin on the palm of his hand. “Why does that make me want him more?” He asked.

It wasn’t until a week later when they officially met at a party. Jeonghan was wearing a plain white silky top, the front of it tucked in a black skinny jeans and he wore pretty boots to finish it all off. He wore some earrings and a necklace that brought attention to his chest and collarbone. “You’re dressing up because he’ll be there, are you?” Joshua asked, fixing his hair on the mirror. Jeonghan gives him a wink. “Yes, and I’m planning on giving him a taste of me tonight.” 

Joshua laughed, shaking his head. “I doubt that he would even bite whatever you're gonna give him, but go for it, I guess.”

Jeonghan drove themselves to the party, from far away, they could already hear the music coming from the house. How the host of the party’s neighbors aren’t calling the cops is a mystery. They entered the house and went to where Chan said they will be. Jeonghan takes in the big surroundings, the outside of the house was big enough, but it was bigger inside. 

Different colored lights flashed across the room and the place was crowded. He clinged on Joshua while they squeezed through people. "Hey!" Chan yelled over the music, a beer in one hand and a snack on the other. "Hey!" Joshua greets back and Jeonghan smiles at him. "Hi." Jeonghan greets, waving at him before looking around. Jisung wasn't anywhere. "Here." Joshua says, handing him a bottle and he took it. 

He takes a sip before sitting across Chan. Joshua, of course, sat beside Chan. "How are you?" Chan asked once they got settled and Jeonghan didn't bother answering since Joshua answered him. A couple of minutes passed when Jisung entered their space, sweaty and smiling. "Oh!" He says, giving the newcomers a salute before sitting beside Jeonghan. 

Jeonghan was breathless for a second. Sitting beside him was Jisung. He had a black muscle-top, the arm-loops hung low that it showed his sides and a bit of his stomach. Sweat was dripping on his arms and his neck. "Where.." Jeonghan states before clearing his throat. He has to think about his mission tonight; jumping on him is not a part of it. "Where did you go that you're so sweaty?" He asked, wiping a hand on his toned bicep before showing Jisung. 

Jisung gulps, giving him a smile. "I was dancing." He said, chuckling before taking Jeonghan's beer from his other hand and drinking from it. Jeonghan's lips parted in shock as he watched Jisung's adam's apple move before sighing. Jisung looks at him before winking. "You don't mind me taking it, do you hyung?" He asked and Jeonghan smirks, patting his thigh and squeezing it a bit. "Of course not." He answered, Jisung seemed to tense up before he giving Jeonghan a little smile.

They stared at each other. Jeonghan looked at him, his eyes getting dark as he studied Jisung's face. His eyes were big and pretty, his nose sharp and his lips wet and plump. "Pretty." Jeonghan says, looking at Jisung's eyes again. Jisung's eyes showed shock and panic because Jeonghan was the first to call him that and he liked it. "Huh?" Jisung asked, dazed, and Jeonghan smiled, patting his thigh again. "You're pretty." Jeonghan repeated a bit louder.

Chan and Joshua giggled, causing them to stop looking at each other. "He is." Chan said and Jisung threw a peanut at him. "You're drunk." He commented before drinking from the bottle again. He jumped when he felt Jeonghan's hand brush against his own. He watched Jeonghan take the bottle from him and drink from it. Jeonghan lets a few drops drip from his lips to his chin and neck. Jisung watched it drip down with full intention of subtly doing so, but he couldn't help but look at the other.

Jeonghan knew he was staring, so he moaned after drinking to finish it in one go. Jeonghan looks at him, feeling his throat burn.

They drank more, but it was Joshua and Chan who were drunk. Both of them were giggling and making out while Jeonghan and Jisung sat side by side, drinking slowly. Jeonghan could feel the buzz in his body, it's time. He leaned over to Jisung who was looking at the crowd to avoid looking at Jeonghan. "Let's dance." Jeonghan whispered, making Jisung turn his head. "Yeah?" Jisung asked, the smell of alcohol hitting Jeonghan's nose. He nodded and Jisung nodded too, getting up and holding a hand out to him.

Jeonghan took it and let himself get dragged to the dance floor.

Crowded.

That was the first thing that Jeonghan thought of. No wonder why Jisung was sweating when he came a while ago. Jeonghan faced Jisung and looped his arms around his shoulders, swaying his body to the beat. Jisung placed his hands on his waist, following his movements. It was only a matter of time when they were squished together. Jeonghan made sure to put a leg between the other's thigh and grind into him. Jisung inhaled sharply, hands tightening on his waist.

Jeonghan placed his head between Jisung's sweaty neck. He smelled so good. How can sweat smell so good? “What are you doing?" Jisung asked him and Jeonghan kissed his neck before pulling back. "I want you to feel good." He answered as they both stopped moving, just staring at each other. "Will you let me?" He asked, sliding a hand down from Jisung's neck, his chest, abs and then he stopped. Jisung's knees buckled a bit. Jeonghan smirks a bit, leaning to his ear. "I'll be gentle." Jeonghan whispered, biting on his earlobe.

He feels Jisung nod rapidly and he didn't waste time in dragging him to the first empty room he saw. He locked the door and led Jisung on a chair. "Are you drunk?" Jeonghan asked, eyes burning with lust, but even so, his body and actions were composed. Jisung shook his head, cheeks red and skin shining with sweat. "Are you?" Jisung asked when Jeonghan kneeled down between his legs. "No." Jeonghan answered, rubbing his hand over Jisung's boner.

The younger gasped, hands gripping the handles of the chair. "Shh.." Jeonghan says, feeling his cock twitch in his jeans. He's big. He knows from just feeling it through the jeans, and the outline gave it away. "Is it true?" Jeonghan asked, playing with the button of Jisung's pants. "W-what is?" Jisung asked, licking his lower lip. "That you're a virgin." Jeonghan answered, smirking before unzipping his pants. Jisung gulps, cheeks getting redder as he nodded. Jeonghan cooed, pulling his pants down, Jisung raising his hips a bit to help. 

"Please don't stop because of it." Jisung moaned out when Jeonghan licked the outline from his underwear, eyes looking up at Jisung who was looking at him with the same level of lust in his eyes. The smell of his sweat was also there, but the scent was stronger than before.

"Having a fresh baby boy like you that I can teach.." Jeonghan said, pulling out Jisung's massive cock and staring at it. Jisung bites down on his lower lip when he feels Jeonghan's warm hand around him. All the confident and cocky acts went away when Jeonghan blew on his tip. "..corrupt.." Jeonghan continued, spitting on his hand before pumping Jisung's cock slowly.

Jisung moaned, shaking already as he tilted his head back with eyes closed. It felt so good, so different from his own hand. "and play with.." Jeonghan adds, licking his tip a few times. Jisung was shaking so much, hands turning white as he gripped the handles. ``..is what I want." He said, looking up at Jisung with half-lidded eyes. "Why would I want to stop?" He asked before wrapping his lips around his tip. Jisung moaned again when Jeonghan went further down. Jeonghan relaxed his throat when he felt Jisung's tip hit it.

Jisung shuddered, eyes rolling to the back of his head and his toes curling in his shoes. "Hyung--" Jisung groaned out when Jeonghan started bobbing his head slowly, his tongue flat on his length. Jeonghan watched Jisung break from just his mouth. Jeonghan slides his hands under Jisung's shirt, feeling his abs flex under his touch. He goes up further, fingers brushing against his nipples. Jisung whimpered, one of his hands going to Jeonghan's soft hair. "God-your mouth feels so good." Jisung whined out, opening his eyes to look down.

Jeonghan then gave him a show, pulling away before spitting on his cock, messily pumping it now. He bobbed his head midway while he pumped the lower half with his hand. Jisung's back arched as he felt his climax near. "I'm close, fuck, baby, baby--" Jisung repeated while Jeonghan takes his hand off to deep-throat him repeatedly, loving the taste of pre-cum on his tongue and throat. Jisung's gasps, whines and groans filled Jeonghan's ears, fuling him want to go deeper and do better. He sucked hard, his cheeks hollowing and Jisung came.

Jisung's body trembled as he pushed his cum deep in Jeonghan's throat. He fucked into the other's throat while pulling Jeonghan's hair back and forth. The older's eyes start forming tears as he lets his mouth get used as a fleshlight, drool and cum drips out from his lips. Jisung slumped down his seat, breathless and sweating so much.

Jeonghan cleaned him up, gently licking him up and moaning at the sweet taste of his cum mixed with his salty sweat. “Fuck..” Jisung whispered, blinking his eyes open to look down at Jeonghan who wiped his mouth with a cloth he found nearby. “Were you serious?” Jisung asked, looking at him with his big round eyes. Jeonghan smiled, tucking him in his underwear again before standing up and leaning close to his face.

“About teaching you?” Jeonghan asked, bumping his nose a bit with Jisung’s. “Corrupting you?” He asked again, kissing his cheek. “Playing with you?” He asked again, lips hovering on Jisung’s. Jisung seemed to stop breathing from how close Jeonghan was in front of him. Jeonghan smiled, backing away a few inches before kissing his nose. Jeonghan looks into his eyes, studying the emotions that flashed through them. “Yes. And if you want me to, find me tomorrow.” He said before leaving the room.

No matter how much he wanted to taste Jisung’s lips, he couldn’t. Not with alcohol running in their bodies. Jeonghan texted Joshua, who was most likely willing to stay over the night with Chan, that he was going home. He didn’t mention having an aching boner and his throat aching from getting stretched and used. He can talk about that to him tomorrow.

The next morning, Joshua came home like a zombie, dragging his feet and moaning about his headache while Jeonghan was sipping his tea and reading. “How did you get home?” Jeonghan asked. “Did Chan drop you off?” He asked again and Joshua shook his head. “Jisung drove me here with his damn bike.” Joshua answered and Jeonghan turned his head towards him. “He did?” He asked and Joshua squinted at him before sighing, nodding his head.

“Let’s talk later. He’s outside.” He said, going to his room and leaving Jeonghan to stare at the door. He stands up immediately before running out of the house, he almost tripped, but he caught himself. He sees Jisung hopping on his bike and he clears his throat. “Jisung!” He called out, making the other stop his movements. “Were you bailing?” Jeonghan asked, giving him a side smile while Jisung hops off. “No.” Jisung answered.

“Hi.” He greets, taking his helmet off and messing his hair. He was still wearing clothes from yesterday, but with a jacket this time. Jeonghan shivered before looking down and realizing he wasn’t wearing a top. “Hey.” He greets Jisung back, hugging himself. Jisung took his jacket off and placed it over Jeonghan, shyly looking away before stepping back.

Jeonghan chuckled, wearing it properly. “I thought you’d struggle finding me.” Jeonghan answered, crossing his arms. Jisung sucks on his bottom lip before scratching the back of his head. “Chan-hyung said I should take Shua-hyung home.” He said before clearing his throat. “And I knew you lived together.” He adds. Jeonghan takes notice of the way Jisung’s cheek reddened a bit. “So?” Jeonghan asked, stepping towards Jisung, the other didn’t step back, but instead looked at him with curiosity and caution.

“Were you really serious?” He asked, blinking at him. Jeonghan smiled, bending down a bit to level with Jisung’s eyes since he was taller. “I am.” He answered, winking at him. Jisung tensed up, not used to feeling small in front of someone. Jeonghan chuckled before sighing and standing up straight. “But we have to talk first, come inside.” He said before walking towards his front door with Jisung following behind him.

Jisung waits in the living room while Jeonghan gets a shirt to put on. When he stepped out of his bedroom, Jeonghan smiled at him before sitting beside him. “What made you go here, Jisung?” Jeonghan asked, raising an eyebrow and Jisung hums, rubbing his hands on his thighs. “Um.” He starts. “I guess I’m tired of being.. A virgin.” He said slowly, looking at his hands to avoid looking at the older.

Jeonghan nods. “And do you trust me?” Jeonghan asked, making Jisung look up slowly, looking into his eyes. “I want to.” Jisung answered. “You seem.. trust-worthy.” He said, looking down again. “And you’re the only person who didn’t stop when I said I was a virgin.” He adds, scratching his palm. It was silent for a moment and he sighed, still not looking at Jeonghan. Jeonghan smirked, leaning close and lifting up Jisung’s head by his chin. “Have you ever kissed anyone at least?” He asked. Jisung shook his head slowly, eyes landing on Jeonghan’s pretty lips. 

“Then can I give it now?” Jeonghan asked again and Jisung nodded slowly this time. Jeonghan smiles, leaning close, their breathing getting heavy when their lips slightly touched. With one last look in Jisung’s eyes, Jeonghan pressed his lips on his. Jisung fisted his hands on his thighs, eyes closing as he felt Jeonghan’s surprisingly soft ones. He moans when Jeonghan sucks on his bottom lip, gently biting on them before pulling on it. Jeonghan leans back, dark eyes looking back at Jisung. “How was that?” He asked, licking his own lips. Jisung gives him a little smile. “Good. Great. It felt good.” He says in broken sentences.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please don't forget to leave kudos and comments~ They'll be greatly appreciated :D


End file.
